Obi-Wan Kenobi
'''Obi-Wan Kenobi '''was a legendary Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars before defecting to the newly established Galactic Empire under the command of his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Personality & Traits Obi-Wan is a tall, muscular human male in his mid-thirties with auburn hair and an immaculate beard of matching hue. He has pale blue eyes and a seductive bad boy smirk, and speaks with an aristocratic accent. He is a little shorter than Anakin, but still towers over the majority of men. During the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan wore beige and white-colored Jedi robes with armored shoulder guards on occasion, but later abandoned their use in favor of black and purple Sith apparel, but is often seen in a highly refined white variation of an Imperial officer's uniform with a cape. As a boy, Obi-Wan displayed a rebellious and laid-back attitude, and took great pleasure in breaking rules set out by the Jedi left and right. As he neared puberty he only got more aggressive and cunning, attracting the attention of the unorthodox Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, a secret disciple of the Sith Eternal who later took the younger male as his apprentice, teaching him to mask his sadistic tendencies beneath a layer of disciplined self-control, fooling the other Jedi into believing that he was an inherently compassionate youth who had developed a strong fondness for rigid rules as he got older, even Master Yoda was completely unaware that Qui-Gon had taken a predatory sexual deviant as his pupil. Under Qui-Gon's tutelage, Obi-Wan was secretly educated in the dogma of the Sith, but the elder Jedi kept the true nature of his teachings' origins a secret, convincing his Padawan that he had simply bent the Jedi Code to suit their purposes, whilst encouraging his sexual proclivities. Despite the Order's strict ban on forming relationships of any kind, Obi-Wan had developed into a shameless flirt and covert womanizer who seduced any woman or girl he found attractive by the time he was fourteen years old. When Kenobi became a Jedi Master he lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and calculating mentor to Anakin Skywalker, with whom he formed an unbreakable bond of brotherhood that remains strong to this day. As Anakin grew into a young man and his sadistic sexual urges became more prevalent, Obi-Wan encouraged the youth to find 'release' wherever he could, eventually supervising the younger male's development into a frivolous playboy and rampant womanizer whose sexual conquests were even more numerous than those of his mentor. When Anakin himself became an unofficial master upon taking the enigmatic youth Damian as his Padawan, Obi-Wan found himself forging a paternal bond with the up and coming Jedi Youngling, and repeated his teaching practices with Damian that he had done with Anakin. Despite his own inherent sadism, Kenobi was shocked by Damian's ruthless nature, but his continued presence in the boy's life saw him adopt an even more malevolent personality that centered on his aggressive sexuality similar to his former apprentice, who had totally embraced the dark side after spending so long in Damian's presence. Unlike Anakin, who was reckless and impulsive, Kenobi was a born strategist. He gained infamy throughout the Clone Wars not only for his skill with the Lightsaber but also his legendary tactics that saw the defeat of countless Separatist forces. He later put his skills to use in service to the Galactic Empire, and later the Eternal Empire, affording him freedom from illusions such as morality and ethics. Category:Imperials